Antes de que Te Cases con ella
by midnight-writer4
Summary: Noah vive y va a casarse con Izzy, pero al mismo tiempo a tenido un romance a escondidas con Cody durante varios años, esos momentos con El podrán cambiar el gran día?  o simplemente serán recuerdos en la mente del futuro esposo.
1. Despierta!

Antes de Leer te advierto que esto es **Slash **es decir **BoyxBoy HombrexHombre NoCo**

ya han pasado 12 años desde que termino toda la serie de Total Drama.

y empieza narrando nuestro come libros favorito

**...**

Ya llego el día, sí ese mismo al cual le temía y algunas veces también esperaba que llegara con tal de pasarlo y ya no tener esta sensación en el estomago de saber que de ahora en adelante no tendría que volver a verlo como otra cosa sino solo y únicamente como un amigo era el día en que me iba a casar con Izzy. Mucha gente piensa que es una locura. como yo alguien tan sensato cuerdo eh inteligente podría llegar a tener algo con una demente sádica y piro maníaca es difícil de creer yo también eh dudado de mis propios sentimientos es agradable pasar mis días con Iz muchas veces se torna insoportable y doloroso pero cuando quiero romper con ella simplemente no me nace hacerlo tal vez porque su reacción puede que no sea normal o porque descubra una de las tantas razones por la cual rompería con ella una de ellas fue el haberle quitado la novia a uno de mis mejores amigos Owen el cual no me tiene la misma confianza desde esa vez que vio a Izzy besándome bajo ese árbol otra razón por la que aun sigo pensando que Izzy no merece a alguien como yo quien la ah estado engañando con viejo amigo de cabello castaño y ojos azules si estoy hablando de Cody yo pensaba que al ser novio de Izzy podría olvidar completamente al pequeño idiota. Pero desde que admitió ser gay y con todos estos años el hombre no se ven tan mal digo los años lo han ayudado y mucho! pero ese no es el punto ya adultos pensé que todos esos "accidentes" se acabarían y serian superados con madures pero resulto tornarse en aventura tras aventura hotel tras hotel o departamento de Cody el cual solo compartía con su gato y su emú de peluche bueno eso ultimo no cuenta en fin desde que Cody supo la noticia de mi relación con Izzy y mis salidas con él a escondidas ah estado muy tranquilo muchas veces me decía que eran mucho más que solo salidas para él y que secretamente para mí también todas y cada una de ellas lo fueron es raro que acepte ser el otro en este engaño…pero que si yo no quería que Cody fuera el otro en la relación si quería que fuera mi compañero en mi propio hogar y ah escondidas de nadie que cualquiera lo supiera que la persona con quien me fuera al altar fuera él y solo él .

Pero no podía ya no mas hoy era el día de mi boda con Izzy y estas aventuras con Cody llegarían a su fin por mas que me doliera por dentro tenían que acabarse siento que Izzy se despierta y empieza a gritar HOY ES EL DIAAAAAAAA! Noah Noah Noooooah despierta hoy es el día puedes creerlo jaja yo no lo creo pero tu puedes? Jaja tu puedes? Puedes pueeeeeeeedes?

-Si Izzy eso creo.-

Oh que bieeeeeen estoy ansiosa bueno nos vemos Lindsay Leshawna y Bridgette van a ayudarme con mi vestido

Espera Izzy tu ropa tienes que cambiarte esp…olvídalo.

Izzy ya había salido de la casa cuando Noah recibe una llamada era extraño que lo llamaran tan temprano y todas las personas que lo felicitaban ya se lo habían dicho Aller observa el numero y reconoce que viene de la casa de Cody. Esto hace que su corazón se acelere pero contesta el teléfono.

-Halo-

-Noah…hola-

-hola que sucede porque llamas tan temprano-

-perdona estabas dormido?-

-no-

-oh…y como está Izzy?-

-bien acaba de salir creo que no la veré sino hasta las 8 de la noche-

-oh genial digo…tu ya te estás preparando?-

-no aun no sigo aquí en mi cama tengo pereza de comenzar a buscar mis cosas-

-igual es solo es un traje y esas cosas no mucho que hacer como las chicas-

-si es bastante rápido y como has estado Cody?-

-pues tengo algo de sueño-

-ah que horas dormiste Aller?-

-4 y media 5 no recuerdo si ni siquiera dormí-

-alguna razón especial? Insomnio? Fiestas? Que has estado haciendo codesmaister- digo soltando una pequeña riza. Luego no escucho a Cody que responde.

-Oye Cody estás ahí?-

-Cody me colgaste?-

-tu.-

-que dijiste?-

-tu…Noah eres tú no eh podido dormir y es todo por tu culpa-

-sabes que este día iba a venir no me culpes de todo-

-noah porque?-

-mis padres ellos quieren y no puedo cancelarlo todo Cody-

-pero que se supone que haga sin ti!-

-ser solo amigos-

-no puedo-

-claro que si puedes-

-noah yo te- Cody no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que noah colgó a la llamada.

Porque! Porque! Otra vez esa sensación en mi estomago No no no! Porque me sigue molestando tanto y ahora con Cody sin poder dormir que se supone que haga.

No…debo seguir con esto ya empecé esto y debo terminarlo ya soy adulto basta de jueguitos bueno debo ir a buscar el traje a la tintorería.

**...**

**Espero les haya interesado la historia este fue solo primer capitulo la historia se pondrá mas interesante al leer los otros si no lo han notado la pareja principal aquí es NoCo tal vez contiene un poco de nizzy pero todo se centra es en noah y cody**

**Critica constructiva es recibida muy amablemente**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**midnight writer~**


	2. Llamadas y Recuerdos mente de Cody

**Muy bien en el capitulo pasado Noah simplemente se despierta pensando en que hoy es el dia de la boda pero luego sus pensamientos solo lo llevan a una llamada de Cody el cual cuelga y vuelve a concentrarse en sus planes matrimoniales. Ahora con ustedes el segundo Capitulo de ''antes de que te cases con ella'' **

**_..._**

*vuelve a sonar el teléfono*...-No otra vez tu.

-Hola Hijo mío como esta todo-

-Oh hola padre bien iba camino a la tintorería como estas-

-Bien hijo tu madre esta con tus tías en el lugar de la fiesta y todo eso bueno tu sabes como son las mujeres locas por esa clase de cosas-

-Si…locas-

-Bueno hijo como esta Isabela esta allí contigo-

-No ella ya se fue-

-Oh bien y como estas? tu sabes acerca de la boda-

-Bien supongo algo nervioso-

-Y ah quien has invitado aparte de nosotros y la familia de Izzy-

-No lo se algunos amigos cercanos otros amigos de Izzy y mas familia-

-Amigos cercanos como cuales?-

-eh papá no tienes nada que hacer verdad? Porque me preguntas eso-

-solo quiero asegurarme que mis hijas no vallan a una boda llena de locos pervertidos hijo-

-oh en ese caso Owen, Trent, Dj, Tyler, son mas amigos de Izzy que míos no se ni siquiera por que los invito-

-oye no seas aguafiestas-

-no lo estoy siendo-

-bueno todos tienen novias verdad?-

-si-

-y ese chico Cody? El no va ah venir verdad-

-el tiene que trabajar-

-pero es tu boda-

-y?-

-oh bueno no lo se hijo pero yo creía que tu y el eran casi como los mejores amigos siempre tan unidos podría jurar que pasas mas tiempo con Cody que con Isabela-

-papá eso es una tontería debo ir a buscar el atuendo hablamos luego-

-nos vemos hijo-

Por dios? Incluso mi padre piensa en mí en Cody esto es ilógico y estúpido no debería ni siquiera estar aquí parado debo ir a cambiarme y bañarme.

Mientras tanto en un departamento algo lejos del hogar del futuro esposo se encontraba un hombre deprimido usualmente lleno de vida y con una brecha sonriente pero esta vez solo estaba mirando el brillante piso de madera de su hogar sentado sin ánimos en un sillón con una mirada en blanco pero al verlo se podía notar que pensaba en algo profundamente.

-uno de los peores días de tu vida Cody y ya está aquí-

El hombre hablaba solo en su departamento tan solo las palabras brotaban como recordando lo que ya no podía volver a revivir.

-es es enserio todo esto? porque tenía que ser el… porqué con ella que tengo yo que Noah no quiere volver a ver a sentir o siquiera a recordar? Todos los momentos que eh pasado con el esas veces que me llamaba a mi y solo a mi para decirme que me necesitaba que quería verme que quería oírme sentirme besarme pasar el tiempo en el que Izzy no está con él. recuerdo esa vez en el parque de diversiones en la rueda gigante de la fortuna solo nosotros dos viendo el cielo y noah me dijo –_quieres saber algo…si yo pudiera gastar el tiempo que paso con Izzy muchas veces obligado gastaría cada segundo contigo- _cuando él me dijo eso yo quería saltar de ese aparato de la alegría recuerdo que me agite mucho y el soporte con los asientos llego a moverse un poco pero le dije a noah que simplemente era el mecanismo o algo haci luego me anime a darle un beso ver su mirada su cara su pelo su todo este hombre me volvía loco desde que teníamos 16 yo pensaba que era apuesto y ahora adulto maduro sabio dulce con ese toque de sarcasmo amargo que él tiene darme cuenta que yo era el único que lo hacía sonreír pero cuando recordaba que tenia novia y que todo esto era ah escondidas me deprimía porque aun sigo amándolo y pienso que este día va ah ser uno de los peores ya que mi noah mi chocolate mi mejor amigo mi amante, y el único que me ah hecho sentir como me siento desde que se que es estar enamorado No volverá a llamarme de forma cariñosa no volverá a salir a solas conmigo no volverá a decirme cosas tan impresionantes como la de esa vez ya no podre besarlo no podre hablar con el de mis cosas más personales a quien le contare todo lo que me pasa a quien sentiré abrazándome mientras duermo a quien le abriré mi puerta emocionado para recibir un beso y saber que se convertirá en algo más que solo besos a quien voy a amar sin ningún compromiso con otra persona porque tienes que casarte porque vas a tener esposa porque Izzy! Que putamadre tiene ella creí que eras gay creí que incluso me superabas en eso pero solo para la aceptación de tus padres es demasiado estúpido porque no yo? porque no los dos juntos odio esto odio este día! odio que tenga que entregarte ah alguien que no soy yo y que de seguro no te ama y solo hace esto porque piensa que es divertido.

-Debo ver a Noah- debo verlo como sea. Recuerdo que me dijo que tenía que buscar su traje y…La Tintorería del italiano! Claro noah siempre deja su ropa allá.

...

**Tercer capitulo muy pronto! **

**Gracias por leer :)**

_Edit: Gracias a los dos reviews en especial **EclipseTotal :) **_Revizare lo de las comas y la ortografia tal vez este tuvo los mismo errores porque lo habia escrito seguido sin revisar tu review pero revisare eso en los otros, otra vez gracias :D


End file.
